bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
The "Angel" was a mysterious winged being, later rebuilt as the "Archangel", who died on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography ''Sanctus Epitaph The ''"Angel" decided to go to Angelus Nui, determining it was time to rule over the holy island therein. He soon found the location of the four Seraphim, and threw an energy bolt into the crowd of Matoran, killing and wounding many. This caused the Toa Angelus to pursue him. When they caught up to the "Angel", he told them about his plans to rule and overthrow the Seraphim, of whom he was not one of, a point which had previously been considered as a possibility by the Toa. He fought them, easily overpowering them with his destructive bolts, though they soon managed to combine their skills and wear him down, even destroying his armored wings, revealing them to have been biomechanical. The Toa continued to put up a fight, and soon, Rien drove her sword into his hand to stop the "Angel" from using another attack. After this, she read his aura, finding it to be pure, and thus, so were his intentions. When the Toa didn't return, the red Seraphim went to investigate, and met the "Angel". He ran the "Angel" through with his weapon, trying to kill him in revenge for the deaths, and for his attempt to take the island, and his claims that the Seraphim were evil. The Seraphim spoke with the "Angel" and the Toa, while Rien used her powers to check auras, finding the Seraphim was in the right, as was the angel. The Seraphim revealed that what they were going to tell the team was that the team could leave at any time, that the threats were taken care of. Rien declined the offer to leave. The "Angel" continued to die, but swore against the Seraphim continually. Rien tried to test the "Angel" by revealing the hard details of her past. The "Angel" agreed with her, thus proving that his beliefs were proper, and his aura really was true. Eventually he got an attack off, but the Seraphim dodged, taking only a scratch across his armor. He had patched himself and his shredded lungs well enough, and tried to fight, but was soon flanked by the other three Seraphim, all of whom were ready to kill him. The Toa watched, questioning what they should do, as the "Angel" was being defeated by the combined might of the four Seraphim. They tore his body apart and tried to eliminate him, at which point, the Toa decided to step in and join the "Angel" against the Seraphim, despite their pure auras. They decided that the oddity was worth questioning the Seraphim's auras. Upon being joined by the Toa, "Angel" attempted to fight again, but was overcome, like the Toa, when the Seraphim revealed their true, dark auras, easily overcoming the Toa and the "Angel". The Seraphim combined with their powers, revealing themselves as fragments of Makuta Seraph's mind, splintered off into their own beings. The Makuta told the entire group about his plans, about how he was spreading the Corps Stones to gather data for his project. The "Angel" tried to fight, but was quickly defeated. Seraph said he had no interest in the Toa, but told the "Angel" that he would die, due to his interference. He asked how the "Angel" wanted to die, but he said that he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. He later changed his mind to request Plasma, and was subsequently impaled by his foe's hand covered in the superheated, ionized gas. "Angel" soon died as a result of his wounds. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, he had chosen the specific manner of attack because he knew he could hang on for at least a few moments, and since the wound wouldn't be too severe, he attempted to use his last moments of life to self heal, however his efforts failed. Later, his corpse was stolen by a mysterious group known as the Void Foundation. Archangel The Void Foundation rebuilt the "Angel" into at least ninety-five percent machine and strung him up in a tube of liquid to heal his body and get him ready for his mission. His body still held his memories, but not his actual life. They continued to question him about what his mission was, to which he replied it was to kill Seraph, receiving electrical shocks as a result. Eventually he said it was to do whatever they wanted him to do, and his enemies were their enemies, which in this case were the Eruo. "Angel" was released from the tube and armed. With his new mechanical body, he was renamed "Archangel" and dispatched once more to Angelus Nui. He followed the Toa for some time, hoping they would lead him to his foes, but an explosion from Seles forced him to reveal himself. Rien attempted to read him, but found nothing on him. He had no mind nor aura. The "Archangel" soon found a Junker named Durham, who was attacking the city to find the Toa. The "Archangel" fought Durham, swiftly defeating him and leveling his sword at his foe's throat. Durham tried to plead with him to spare him, and to buy time, but the "Archangel" went in for the kill. Durham tried to smash the blade with his fists, but wasn't fast enough. He lost his life, and nearly his head, from the cut to the throat. In turn, the "Archangel" was attacked from behind by another Junker, in his Diamond Serpent form, and was subsequently killed after being run through. Abilities & Traits The "Angel" had shown himself to believe in divine right, and held the belief that an island such as Angelus Nui should live up to its' potential as a holy location. He was a ruler by nature, having come to specifically rule over Angelus Nui. He believed that he must hold himself up to high standards, but could bring himself down to being merciless and even swearing, no matter how disangelical it made him seem, as long as he could win in the end. The "Angel" had shown to have the powers of flight, as well as abnormal strength, and the ability to fire explosive energy bolts from his fists. He also had the power to create different elemental attacks instead of his traditional energy bolts. His mind was also very powerful, able to block Rien's probe. He had also shown limited healing, able to repair his shredded lungs after some time. After being rebuilt as the "Archangel", he had no mind and no emotions. He was simply a machine ordered to do what he had to. He originally tried to hold onto his memories and his hate for Makuta Seraph, but these memories were suppressed when he was fully brought under the control of his mechanical body. He was once more capable of exerting great strength and swordsmanship, as well as flight from his mechanical wings, but it is unknown if he retained any of his other powers from his former life. Tools As the Archangel, he wielded a sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji